User talk:Natsu11
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Idaten Jump Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Oh, I see... I didn't knew that such glitch exists... Oh, by the way, I really can't find the finale of the anime Idaten Jump. However, I did find the first episode... InazumaFan here!! (Know me) (Talk to me) ( ) 09:41, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I don't have one... But the logo there's great! You can still use it for a while... Oh anyway, you don't have to give me bureaucrat rights; I'm alredy contented with having admin rights. *'InazumaFan here!!' (Know me) (Talk to me) ( ) 06:11, May 20, 2011 (UTC) About the Infobox Character template Oh yes, I somehow edited the Infobox Character template, so it will be used on the wiki. If you don't seem to like the design, I hope it wouldn't mind editing it... InazumaFan here!! (Know me) (Talk to me) ( ) 08:28, May 23, 2011 (UTC) OK. InazumaFan here!! (Know me) (Talk to me) ( ) 08:39, May 23, 2011 (UTC) A character layout I made a character layout and I wonder if you would like it. If not, you can delete it... But accepting it seems to make a problem: We will have to recrete all the character pages to make use of this layout... InazumaFan here!! (Know me) (Talk to me) ( ) 10:07, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Maybe... I'll just trash the idea about themes for now, but I've been thinking about requesting a logo at logocreation.wikia.com. May I? InazumaFan here!! (Know me) (Talk to me) ( ) 06:46, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, can I do it myself? Andwe need to decide what color it should be... Also, we could also add a favicon for us. 06:51, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Just with the Japanese title of it, all it needs is the "wiki" word that matches the color of the title. Of course, it's preferable to have the background transparent... InazumaFan here!! (Know me) (Talk to me) ( ) 07:08, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :I will request now. :) 07:11, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Notification Uh.. From now onwards I don't think I will be able to edit as much as I do now because I g2g to school at 7:00 am and the episodes premiere @ 9.456hit 06:58, August 19, 2011 (UTC) btw, where do you live in India?456hit 06:58, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :I live in Chennai. :) 07:26, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Somebody There seem to be someone who wanted to become an admin. Do you think he deserves it? I'm asking 'cause this matter puzzles me. InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 08:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Has good edits, but not qualified for adminship, as he had removed an infobox off a page, which constitutes as vandalism. Wait for 1 month. :) 10:49, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok! InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 07:22, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :In addition, I highly doubt a small wiki needs 3 admins. 07:26, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Two Why are there TWO Flame Kaiser pages? :Thank you, I deleted it. :) 10:42, August 22, 2011 (UTC) 456hit 09:06, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm not editing here anymore. I had just written a lot of info about the Dark Emblem and as soon as I published it, the entire page got deleted. I'M SICK OF THE WAY YOU PROGRAMMED THIS WIKI! :What did I do? I didn't do anything... you must have exited the page or done something... And I'm not the one who programs stuff. I am not the webmaster. This is a subdomain of Wikia, who programs. Complain , not to me. And if you want to leave, I'm not stopping. I didn't like the blaming at me. 09:09, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Change Yeah dude, I've changed my password. Bro won't bother you anymore456hit 13:38, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::D 14:37, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Episodes Um... may I move the episode pages into their respective episode numbers... I just thought it would make it easier to navigate... That's all... InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 05:57, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :I say we keep them in the names. 06:28, September 4, 2011 (UTC) : Okie...InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 06:34, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Btw, you don't need to ask me for everything. Only ome major stuff like this. :) 06:36, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Category Which category should the pages like Idaten Bikes and The Dark Emblem be put in? I really don't know 456hit 12:59, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :The category in the Idaten Bikes willhave the category "MTB bikes". The Dark Emblem page... I dunno. If we make pages for MTB emblems, we can add the category for those. Until then, I will have to stay like that. 13:59, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi. :D Hi. :3 Where did/do you watch Idaten Jump? Juz askin. NagiSaginuma 07:18, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Nagi :Hi 'thar! :) I used to watch it long ago in television, but I can't seem to find any site with episodes of Idaten Jump. :S Sorry. 13:18, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Edits Why has nobody been editing this wiki but me for so long? Pls reply456hit 13:26, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :I can't exactly tell you why users haven't been editing. People have work offline, online, and are busy. I'm one of those people. We all have commitments. So, yeah. And thanks for contributing! :) 13:30, November 18, 2011 (UTC)